Steve Catherine and Jake one-shots
by Mcrollwithfive0
Summary: Steve and Catherine have a 3 year old son called Jake. Catherine is working with Five-0 and Kono, Adam and Doris never left. Doris Never left at all and John McGarrett is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**_Steve's POV_**

"Hey Cath, could you just get him a sec? i need to get a shower" I said with Jake clinging to my shirt, it was like if he let go he would fall even though i had him in my arm securely.

"Come here my little boy" she said holding her arms out to get him from my side, i handed him over to her.

"I will be 5 minutes" I said walking up stairs. I looked over my shoulder at Cath and our son sat on the couch playing with a little truck.

"Mommy me want to play with this one" i heard Jake say, he still couldn't talk properly yet but he tries. I got into the bathroom and switched on the shower, i waited a few seconds until it got warm, then got in the shower. As i was putting shampoo in my hair Cath and Jake walked through the bathroom door. Cath turned the tap for the bath on and Jake was trying to get a bar of soap from the side. I washed the shampoo off and got out wrapped the towel round my waist.

"Jake you can't have that baby" Cath said as he stretched a little more and got it down from the side.

"Buddy your mom just said you can't have that" I said walking up behind him and taking to soap from his hands.

"But mommy said that me smells and me needs to get a bath" he said looking up at me with his big brown eyes, he defiantly has Catherine's eyes.

"Steve what time is it?" Cath asked while Jake was running round in circles in the bathroom.

"Ermmm it is 5:30 why?"

"Just wondering, hey Steve what the hell did you feed him its sending him crazy" she asked smiling at me then looking at Jake who was still running in circles but now he was running around me.

"Jake please stop you will hurt yourself" I said, Catherine was laughing so hard i think she forgot to breath a little. But then he tripped over the rug he slammed his chin on the tile floor. Catherine picked him up before he could start crying. When he did start crying he was sat on Cath's lap on our bed. I was getting some clothes on instead of just having a towel around my waist.

"How you feeling little man?" i asked him as i tickled his belly.

"Daddy i hurted my mouth" he said still in tears.

"Do you want mommy to look or me?" i asked him.

"Mommy" he said really quietly through tears and he must of hurt his mouth because he is normally loud.

"Oh you want mommy to look?" i said and pretended to cry he just burst out into a laughing fit.

"Open wide" she said, he did as he was told.  
"Awh baby you cut your mouth" she said stroking his chubby little cheek.

"Hey Cath do you want me to check his bath?" i asked standing up to go to the bathroom.

"No Jake want to, Daddy sit" he said well he didn't say it he shouted it, then ran into the bathroom.

"Why does he run everywhere?" I asked Catherine, she laughed.

"Because he is your son, he was made from your super SEAL sperm" she replied laughing, then something fell into the water it sounded a bit like Jake. We both shot up and ran into the bathroom.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked him as he threw another one of his toys into the tub.

"They need a bath to daddy they smelly" he said trying to grab the dinosoar toy he threw in. Catherine checked the water to see if it wasn't too hot.

"Come on then, you need to take your clothes off mr" Cath said while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Mommy I can do it by my own" he said as he sat on the floor and took his socks off.

"Buddy that makes no sense at all" I said smiling at him. He was trying to undo his belt but he couldn't do it.

"Daddy can you do it?" He asked, I undid the belt and took his pants off and his boxers then put him in the bathtub.

He starting playing with the dinosaur he threw in.

"Jake, you can play with your toys after I have washed you okay" Catherine told him. He just nodded his head.

"Daddy shampoo" Jake ordered.

"You are the bossiest 3 year old I have ever met" I said handing him his favourite smelling shampoo.

"Mommy, daddy being nasty to me" he shouted even though Catherine was right there putting shampoo in his hair.

"Steve stop being mean and you mr. Loud-pants, you can stop shouting I am sat right next to you" Catherine said sternly pointing at us both as she spoke to each of us.

"Now it Rex's time to have him hair cleaned, because he got mud on him face" Jake said holding his toy out for Cath to wash.

"Okay" she said taking the dinosaur from Jakes tiny hand, she covered it in the shampoo she used to clean Jake's hair.

"All done" she said placing the dinosaur on the tile, then she took the plug out. I wrapped a towel around him and lifted him out of the tub. I placed him on the bed while Catherine went to get his pj's. Then somebody came through the door.

"Hello" Danny called out. Jake turned his head really fast to look at me his eyes were really wide, before he dashed of down the stairs yelling "uncle Dan Dan"

Me and Catherine followed him she had his pj's in her hand.

"Jake buddy where are your clothes?" He asked smiling at him Jake just shrugged his shoulders.

"Where Grace?" Jake asked as Danny passed him to Catherine so she put his pj's on.

"Grace is with her mommy" Danny replied, as Catherine was putting Jake some clothes on.

"Can Grace come play?"Jake asked Danny.

"Do you want me to text her for you?" He asked Jake, he just nodded his head.

"Hey Danny you want a drink?" I asked and Jake started to take his shirt off.

"Jake put your shirt back on" Catherine said to him before he followed me into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll have a beer" Danny said, I grabbed three from the refrigerator and handed 1 to Jake and the others in my hand.

"Jake go in there sit next to mommy then sit how I sit and pretend to drink it, but then you have to give it to Mommy okay?" I said to him he nodded. We walked into the room where Danny and Catherine were sat. Jake even started walking like me.

"Steve why the hell does he have a beer?" Catherine asked, then Jake sat down next to Catherine I handed Danny his beer and sat down. Catherine was staring at Jake then he pretended to drink the beer she almost had a panic attack, she took it out of his hand then realised it still had the top on. Jake started to laugh.

"High five little man" I said reaching over to him, he hit the palm of my hand.

"Mommy my mouth is hurted still" he said.

"Is it still hurting, shall we have a look?" Cath asked him, he opened his mouth his front teeth had blood on.

"Let's get you some water" Cath said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What did you do Jake?" Danny asked him.

"I felled over in the bathroom and hitted my face on the floor" Jake said, then Cath came back in with his bottle with water in it. Then somebody knocked on the door, Jake got off of the couch and ran towards the door but he tripped and smashed his forehead on the coffee table. Me and Catherine got up at the same time I got him on my lap on the couch next to Catherine, he was crying so much then his forehead started to bleed.

"Danny could you get the door please?" I asked while me and Catherine were trying to calm Jake down. Catherine got some paper towels from the kitchen to clean his head.

"Hey Gracie" I said smiling at her.

"Awhhh what happened to Jake?" She asked then Danny explained.

"Should we take him to the ER?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah it's not stopping bleeding" I said standing up and putting some flip flops on with Jake still in my arms.

"Hey we will come with you, if thats okay?" Grace said.

"Yeah of corse" Catherine replied opening the door and we all got in the truck.


	2. Chapter 2 haircuts and murder

**_Steve's POV_**

"Why are we being called here, what could he have possibly done wrong he is in kindergarten" I sighed as me and Catherine walked through the halls towards the headmasters office.

"I don't know, but if he's hit somebody I'm going to flip" Catherine said squeezing my hand slightly.

"He's 3 if he did he would have probably been playing" I said as we sat outside the office.

"Mommy daddy" Jake yelled running towards us, he had a graze on his chin and a bandaid on his leg.

"Buddy what happend?" I asked him, Jake opened his mouth to answer but the teacher answered for him.

"He was playing on a scooter at recess and fell off" she explained.

"And we need to see the headmaster why?" I questioned.

"Because when we were inside everybody was cutting and sticking, his work fell off of the desk and Katie stood on it so he stood up and cut one of her pigtails off" the teacher concluded. I turned my head to look at Catherine, she was trying so hard to keep a serious face.

"Are you being serious, we were in the middle of a murder case and we can't be there helping to solve it just because he gave a girl a haircut" I snapped at the teacher. "Hey buddy you got your backpack?" I asked him.

"Yep" he said pointing to his '_handy manny_' backpack.

"Let's get out of here" Catherine said as I handed Jake to her and got his backpack off of him and put one of the straps over my shoulder.

"What are you doing? You can't take him out of here" the teacher said following us down the hall.

"Watch me" I said as we walked into the parking lot. When we got to the truck Cath put him in his car seat, I put his backpack on the backseat next to him.

"What are we going to do with him?" I said as Cath put her seat belt on then I put mine on.

"We could take him with us, if we need to go out on field work you four go and he can stay with me at hq" she suggested.

"Yeah, or we could drop him off at my mom and dads house?" I said.

"No that's not fair just leaving him there for the rest of the day with out giving them any warning" she said.

"Okay, buddy looks like your coming to work with us" I said turning to look at him as we pulled up at a red light.

"Do me get to have one of them shiny things daddy?" He asked as he rummaged around in his backpack for a little while.

"I drawed you a picture daddy and I drawed you one too mommy" he said as we pulled up outside hq.

"Really let's see sweetheart" Cath said getting him out of his car seat. As we walked through the glass doors that lead into the bullpen. Jake ran towards the smart-table, then he ran to Danny's office and knocked on the door.

"Uncle Dan Dan" he yelled trying to pull the door open, but it was clearly to heavy for him. Danny opened the door and Jake hugged his leg.

"Jake, I didn't know you work here now" Kono said walking over to the smart-table, Jake started giggling.

"Mommy I want to go in there" he said pointing towards mine and Caths office.

"You want to go in there do you? Let's go in there then" Cath said before they both started walking over to the door. I followed them Catherine opened the door for Jake then me we all walked in and Jake was staring at the ship model above my desk.

"You like that ship?" I asked pointing to it he just nodded his head not taking his eyes off of it.

"Mommy what is that?" He asked pointing at a framed picture on the wall.

"It's you" she answered.

"That not me, that a little alien from that thing on the tv thing me and daddy watched the other day" he explained with a smile on his little face.

"No Jake it's you when you were in here" I said gently poking Catherine's stomach.

"Mommy ate me?" He asked his face looked so scared.

"Well at least he knows where food goes" I whispered in Catherine's ear she just laughed.  
"No sweetie I did not eat you" Catherine said before Jake pushed the door open and ran to the smart-table, me and Cath followed him.

"Uncle Dan Dan, guess what" Jake yelled.

"What Jake?" Danny asked smiling at Jake.

"Mommy ate me before me was borned"

"Your mommy ate you before you were born? Right" Danny answered smiling at him.  
"Don't you mean your mommy got... Never mind" Danny said.

"Kono what's the latest on, Jay Lopez?" I asked, as Catherine picked Jake up because he was trying to see what was on the screen on the smart-table.

"He was last seen last night at 12:56am, he was coming out of the club near the north shore. A few people said he was getting into a black SUV" she said as Chin walked through the glass doors with a guy dressed in a tux.

"Steve he wants to speak to you" Chin said.

"We can talk in my office" I said showing him into my office.

"Commander McGarrett right?" He asked I nodded my head. "I'm Ben Lopez" he said extending his hand for me to shake.

"My brother wanted you to know that he killed Thomas Andrews" Ben said with tears in his eyes.

"Okay then where the hell is he?" I snapped at him.

"He's dead killed himself last night, because he said he should have never killed Thomas. It was around 1:30am he called me said he was sick of hiding and he didn't mean to kill him, also said he couldn't live with the guilt" the man said before walking out of my office. I followed him out.

"Daddy I drawed you a picture today" Jake said placing it in my hand.

"Thanks buddy" I said, looking at the picture.

"It's you and mommy and me, see you there and mommy is there and me" he said pointing to each one of us.

"Awhhh that's cute" Kono said before she ruffled Jakes hair.

"Mommy I can't find your picture I drawed for you" he said with tears filling up his eyes.

"It's okay sweetie you gave it me in the car and that still where it is" Cath said picking him up again.

"Can I play on this?" Jake asked.

"No because we are going to get some donuts and you are coming mister" Danny said taking him from Caths arms.

"Is mommy and daddy coming?" Jake asked Danny as they were walking towards the glass doors, Kono and Chin followed.

"No because they are health freaks, and don't like donuts" Danny said before they turned to go down the halls.

"You know there's nobody here" I whispered in her ear.

"What are you suggesting Commander" she asked.

"We could do a little bit of this" I said before kissing her, next thing I know we are making out. My hands up her shirt on her back, her hands on my chest with fistfuls of my shirt in each of her hands.

"Steve... We... Can't... Do... It... Here" she said in between kisses.

"Fine, let's go home" I said, taking my hands away from her.

"What about when they bring Jake back?"

The End, don't forget to review!(:


	3. Chapter 3 late nights and bad words

**Steve's POV**

**3:30am **

**McGarrett household **

"Hey buddy what you doing up?" I asked Jake as he wandered into my room, he had his little rabbit in his hand holding it by its ear.

"I want mommy" he said, then started crying. I got up and picked him up.

"What about we go down and watch some tv until we fall asleep, then in the morning we can call mommy yeah?" I said he nodded then we walked downstairs Jake in my arms, he put his little rabbit on my head.

"Daddy can we go to grandma and grandpas?" Jake asked.

"No mate, it's too late maybe tomorrow though yeah?" I said as we sat on the couch, I put the tv on and it came on to one of Jake's favourite shows I was about to change it but he grabbed the remote from my hand.

"Are you not tired?" I asked him. "Nope" he replied then got off the couch and ran into the kitchen, I followed him in there he was trying to grab a juice box from the side.

"Jake come on you need to sleep or you can't call mommy in the morning" I said Jake ran upstairs and got in my bed, I turned off the tv and grabbed his juice box then went upstairs.

"Jake stop that" I said but he carried on jumping up and down on the bed, I placed his juice box on Caths table at the side of the bed and he laid down and got under the covers. I got next to him.

"When is mommy back?" Jake whispered, the sat up and took a sip of his juice box.

"Tomorrow night we are going to pick her up from the airport" I said then I got him settled in.

"Why did she go?" He asked, then sat up again. He threw one of Caths pillows on the floor.

"Why did you just throw that Jake?" I asked him then got up and picked it up and put it on the end of the bed. "Night daddy" Jake whispered then turned on his side and curled up in a little ball, exactly like Catherine does. "Night Jake buddy" I whispered then placed a kiss on his head. It wasn't long after that we both drifted off to sleep.

**McGarrett household 8:30am **

"Daddy quick get up we have to go swimming" Jake said he was already in his swimming shorts, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Jake why didn't you get me up when you got up buddy" I asked getting out of bed and walking to the drawers to get some swim shorts out. I changed quickly and we went to our little beach at the back of the house.

We didn't go too deep because Jake is only little and he could never swim for as long or as far as I can, plus he is only 4 so he isn't a strong swimmer. The furthest we went was just past my stomach when I was still touching the floor.

"Ewwww some of the water just went in my mouth" he said sticking his tongue out. "Doesn't taste nice does it buddy" I said laughing "Can we do that thing we did the other day" he asked "What this?" I asked picking him up then throwing him into the water. He was laughing so much.

"I can't see" he screamed. I wiped his eyes.

"Shall we get dried off and go inside, little man?" I asked him, he just nodded then stuck his arms out. I got him on my back then went back to the house. When we were dried off and changed we heard the front door open and close.

"Mommy?" Jake whispered.

"Stay here" I whispered, he just sat on the floor with his hand over his mouth. I went down the stairs extremely quietly with my gun in my hand, heading straight to the kitchen. I lowered my gun to my side when I saw who it was.

"Danny what the hell" i yelled, then Jake came running down the stairs.

"Uncle Dan Dan" Jake yelled and launched himself into Danny's arms.

"Hey little guy" Danny said with Jake in his arms. "Guess what me and daddy did when we waked up" Jake said.

"What did you and daddy do when you woke up?" Danny asked him glancing at me.

"We went swimming" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh god Jake your not a swimming freak like your daddy are you" Danny asked him, Jakes reaction was so funny.

"No!" he yelled "Daddy not a freak he is the bestest person in the whole world" Jake finished.

"Can i go down now?" Jake asked Danny just nodded his head. As soon as his feet hit the floor he came running to me, his arms in the air. I picked him up.

"Well done Danny you pissed him off" i said but i tried to be quiet so Jake wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Yeah Uncle Daniel you pissed me off" Jake yelled.

"What did you just say Jake?" a female voice came from behind us. We all turned around, Jake practically dived out of my arms and ran towards her.

"Mommy!" He yelled.

"Yeah it's me now why don't we talk about what you just said" she said after giving him a kiss.

"What no kiss for me first?" I asked pouting.

"No because you probably said it in front of him, am I right"

"She's right Steve" then he leaned closer to me. "Maybe she was hiding" Danny whispered.

We went and sat with Cath and Jake on the couch, we walked in right on her giving Jake a lecture on him saying 'pissed'.

"Yeah but nothing Jake that is a bad word and I don't want you to say it ever again okay?" She said.

"But daddy said it mommy so I thought it was okay to say it too" Jake said then burst into tears. Catherine glared at me.

"And that's me with no sex tonight" I whispered to Danny.

"And that's my que to leave bye guys" Danny said standing up and walking to the door.

**Don't forget to review!(:**


	4. Chapter 4 new friends and BBQ's

**This one shot is set at the end of 4x16, the one where jerry shows up at Steve's house. It doesn't contain any spoilers apart from what I just wrote so if you haven't seen the episode yet don't worry. Sorry it took so long to update I couldn't think of what to write about next.**

**Steve's POV **

**McGarrett household**

"And last but not least please just try and keep everything tidy" I said concluding the ground rules for Jerry.

"Daddy" Jake yelled running towards me and wrapped his arms around my leg. He pulled away holding his arms out as if to say pick me up.

"Jake I want you to meet Jerry" "Jerry this is Jake my son" I said, Jake was just staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

"I like your hair, it's curly like mommys" Jake said even though Caths hair is only curly when she wants it to be.

"Jake your mommys hair isn't curly" I said then put Jake down.

"Okay jerry you make your self at home and I will take your bag up to the spare room for you" i said grabbing his bag and walking upstairs to the room. When i came back down Jake was sat with Jerry on the couch they were both eating a chocolate bar.

"Jake where's your mommy?" I asked, because Cath wasn't upstairs and she wasn't in the living room either.

"Mommy outside with grandma and gramps" Jake said pointing towards the back of the house.

"Okay, are you okay to stay here with jerry while I go see them?" I said and he just nodded. I walked outside, and wrapped my arms round Caths waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey, where have you been?" Cath asked.

"I went to the store to get some steaks and stuff for the BBQ and when I came back I found Jerry sat on the front lawn" I said she was just smiling at me.

"Mommy uncle Chin here" Jake yelled running through the house and sitting on Caths dad's lap. I walked inside, Chin had a six pack of longboards in his hand.

"Hey Chin" I said he smiled at me.

"Where do you want me to put these" he asked pointing to the beers in his hand.

"I'll take them out back you coming Jerry?" I asked taking the beers from his hands. We walked into the back yard, Jake wasn't on James' lap anymore he was sat digging in the sand.

"Mommy look a fish" Jake yelled, he started walking closer to the water, when Cath turned around to look at him she saw he was actually in the water she looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Jake come here now" she said about to walk down to the sea but I stopped her and I ran towards him and swooped him into my arms and dived into the water with him. Jake was laughing so much.

"You my friend are an animal" Danny yelled. Jake shot me a look with a huge smile on his face because his uncle Danny was here with Gracie.

"Uncle Dan Dan" Jake yelled squirming out of my arms and running through the water towards him, leaving me sat there. When he reached Danny he grabbed hold of his leg and wouldn't let go as I was walking back over to everyone Kamekona, Kono, Grover and Lori walked through the front door. Wait... Why is Lori here? I thought she moved on with her life and moved back to the mainland.

"Jake get off of your uncle Danny" Cath said pulling his arms off of Danny's leg and Danny being Danny he was just cracking up not helping at all.

"Lori?" I said walking over to her and Kono.

"Hey Steve" she replied with a smile on her face.

"I would hug you but I'm soaked" I said, Kono walked to Catherine, I glanced at Cath she was looking at Lori like she wanted to kill her.

"Hey why don't I introduce you to Catherine" I suggested, Lori nodded and we walked up to Catherine.

"Cath I want you to meet Lori" I said.

"Hi, you used to work for five o right?" Cath asked her now with a smile on her face.

"Sure did, but we had an incident and I moved back to the mainland" Lori replied trying not to look into Caths eyes.

"Yeah Steve told me about that, so you here on a visit?" She asked I think Catherine was hoping the answer was going to be a yes.

"Ummm yeah I was visiting my friend he moved here last month and I thought I would come see everyone" Lori replied then looked at the ocean.

"Okay sweetie we are going now, we are going to leave you and your little party" Caths dad said, Catherine smiled and gave him a hug and then her mom.

"It's not a party dad"

"Do you want us to look after Jake for you guys?" Caths mom asked.

"Uhhh no he should be okay he's got Gracie, he's a bit obsessed with her, he follows her everywhere but she keeps him company but thanks anyway mom" Cath said and they left.

I pulled Catherine away from everyone, it was just us sat on the sand. "I'm going to ask Danny to have Jake tonight and we can fool around if you know what I mean" I said making the last part really seductive.

"Sounds great, don't get me wrong I love Jake more than life itself it's just we can't do that kind of stuff anymore, he would probably walk in on us and tell us to shut up or it's too loud I wanna sleep with you guys" Cath said laughing because of how accurate what she just said was.

"McGarrett didn't you say you were making everyone a steak?" Grover yelled.

"No I said I was buying steaks there's a big difference, besides kamekona can cook them seen as though he owns a food truck"

"We should probably go up there" I said standing up Cath stood up too.

"After you my lady" I said, as she walked past me I placed a light smack on her ass. She turned around and tried to give me a serious look but she just ended up laughing, she grabbed my hand and pulled herself closer to me she placed her hands in my back pockets and I put my hands on her ass and squeezed it slightly. A quick kiss then turned into a small make out session.

"Ew Grace look my mommy and daddy are kissing" I heard Jake say. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Am I going crazy or did you just hear Jake?" I asked pulling away from Cath.

"Ew" was graces reply.

"Yeah I heard him" Cath said and he started giggling, I looked up and there they were a 12 year old Grace and a 4 year old Jake sat in a tree.

**Again I am so sorry for not uploading it sooner. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5 new friends and BBQ's part 2

**Previously:**

**"After you my lady" I said, as she walked past me I placed a light smack on her ass. She turned around and tried to give me a serious look but she just ended up laughing, she grabbed my hand and pulled herself closer to me she placed her hands in my back pockets and I put my hands on her ass and squeezed it slightly. A quick kiss then turned into a small make out session.**

**"Ew Grace look my mommy and daddy are kissing" I heard Jake say. He was nowhere to be seen.**

**"Am I going crazy or did you just hear Jake?" I asked pulling away from Cath.**

**"Ew" was graces reply.**

**"Yeah I heard him" Cath said and he started giggling, I looked up and there they were a 12 year old Grace and a 4 year old Jake sat in a tree.**

**Steve's POV.**

"How did you two get up there then?" I asked looking directly above me and Catherine.

"Daddy we are stuck" Jake said clinging onto the tree branch for dear life.

"Jake it's okay" Grace said. I looked at Catherine she looked scared, probably because she was thinking they were going to fall or something.

"Jake it's okay daddy's coming to get you both down" Catherine reassured them both. Danny came walking over.

"Why are you climbing a tree Steven?" Danny questioned, then he looked further up the tree suddenly panic invaded his face.

"Grace why the hell are you up there? Wait don't answer and don't move I don't want you falling and breaking any bones" Danny shouted up the tree.

"Daddy quick I'm scared" Jake said gripping onto the tree even tighter and I didn't think that was possible.

"I'm coming buddy" I said, I reached where they were both sat well Grace was sat on the branch Jake was hugging it.

"Okay Grace get on my back" I said my back facing her, suddenly I felt two small arms wrap round my neck. I looked behind me and Grace had her arms around me and Jake was still hugging the tree.

"Hey Danny will you go get the ladder from the garage?" I asked him then Danny ran into the house to get it.

"Mommy can Grace sleep here tonight?" Jake asked, before Catherine could answer Danny came back with the leader he leaned it against the tree.

"Okay Grace babe let go of your uncle Steve and climb _**carefully**_ down the ladders" Danny said, he was talking like it was a life or death situation.

"Mommy can she?" Jake asked.

"Jake your going to uncle dan dans" I said before picking him up with one arm. Then I shuffled along the branch towards the ladder with Jake still in my arms then I climbed down and put Jake on the grass and he ran straight to Mary and Joan who have just arrived.

"Steven i don't remember saying that Jake could stay at my house, besides i was going to ask if you could have Gracie for me because Amber is staying at mine and last time Amber was at mine Grace and her met and well you know what happened that night" Danny explained then Catherine came over to us, Grace, Jake and Joan where running around and as usual Jake fell over but he got straight back up.

I turned to look at Cath, "Danny isn't having Jake tonight, he thinks that he is getting some but he probably wont he's just being a dick" i said, Catherine just smiled.

"I am here you know" Danny said after clearing his throat.

"I could ask my mom and dad to look after Jake and Grace tonight they would love it, plus their hotel room has 3 bedrooms god knows why, but i'm sure they will have them for the night" Catherine suggested before smirking at me, i nodded.

"No thats not fair they can't look after Grace as well as Jake they're on vacation" Danny said.

"Danny stop they would love to have them both, and if they don't want to look after them i promise you they will say something" Catherine said before walking away and pulling her phone out of her shorts pocket.

"Are you sure they will say something Steve i feel bad" Danny said putting his hands in his pockets and sighed. I just nodded then Lori came over to us.

"So how's the mainland?" I asked putting my hands in the pockets of my basketball shorts.

"It's good but I like Hawaii better, I miss you guys" Lori said with a smile, then Danny smiled back at her. Then Catherine came back over to us with her phone in her hand a huge smile on her face.

"My mom and dad will look after Gracie and Jake" she said then Jake came running over, Joan and Grace sat on the grass with crossed legs, Gracie was braiding Joan's hair.

"Daddy can we go in the water again?" Jake asked, looking up at me with his brown eyes. I shook my head and picked him up.

"No sweetheart uncle kamekona is nearly done making dinner" Cath said and Loris face dropped from a smiling face to a frowning face.

"Hey Lori whats up?" I asked, she just turned and glared at me.

"Nothing, wheres Kono gone?" Lori snapped and walked away pushing Catherine out of the way.

"What with her?" Catherine asked looking at her like she wanted to kill her yet again.

"I don't know" i replied then Jake punched my leg playfully.

"What was that for?" i asked smiling at him he just shrugged. Catherine just shook her head and picked Jake up.

"Dinner is served" Kamekona shouted, i caught up to Cath who had either put Jake down or he jumped out of her arms. Jake was pushing his way through Chin and Lori who were waiting to get some food.

"No Jake go behind Uncle Chin, you can't just push in front Uncle Chin and Lori" Cath said and Jake started walking past Chin but he stopped him.

"Nah Cath he's fine besides he needs food more than us" Chin said to Cath as we got upto him.

Lori whispered something to Chin and he just looked at her like she was crazy. Then Mary, Danny, Grace and Joan came up behind us Mary and Danny in a deep conversation Danny didn't hear Grace trying to get his attention.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked her she turned around and looked up at me.

"Amber just called Danno when me and Joan were playing on his phone" Grace said Joan right behind her.

"Ahhh okay, you guys jump in front of me and auntie Cath and get some food" I said putting my hand round Caths waist and pulling her closer to me. Grace and Joan ran in front of us then Chin let them go in front of him and again Lori didn't seem to pleased about it. Catherine turned round and got on her tip toes snaked her arms loosely around my neck and kissed me.

"No, no, no and no again" Danny said causing us to stop, Cath pulled her head back and we both just looked at him.

"Okay you can stop us from kissing but you can't hear your own daughter telling you your girlfriend is ringing you, makes sense" I said Catherine was just smiling at me then she laid her head on my shoulder and she started to kiss the crook of my neck.

"For god sake get some food or move" Danny yelled and pushed passed us Mary following him, Caths small giggle vibrated against my neck.

**2 hours later.**

**Still Steve's POV**

"No, no no what the hell are you doing" Danny yelled at the tv screen that was flashing the final score from the RedskinsVDallasCowboys game.

"Stupid team" I mumbled under my breath but of all people Catherine was the one who heard that.

"See I told you both my cowboys are better than your redskins" Cath said lifting her head up from my cheast. Everybody turned to look at her she just laid her head on my chest again and smiled.

"Okay we'll I'm going to go now" Danny said standing up.

"Yeah same" chin and kono said in unison.

That left me Cath and Jerry because everyone else had gone.

"I'm going to head to bed, night boys" Cath said standing up from the couch and towards the stairs.

"I'll be up in a sec babe" I said she turned round and smiled at me, then she carried on walking up the stairs.

"Jerry" I said trying to wake him up. He had fallen asleep in the chair. But when I said his name he didn't respond so I threw a piece of popcorn at him, as soon as it hit him he woke up.

"Something just hit me" jerry said sitting up properly.

"Yeah, I um I threw some popcorn at you to wake you up because you didn't look comfy at all" I said standing up.

"Anyway I'm going to bed now, you want me to leave the tv on for you?" I asked but he just nodded his head, I handed him the remote and went upstairs and into the bedroom.

Catherine was sat on the bed wearing nothing but one of my shirts.

"Hey" she said looking up from the magazine she was looking at.

"Hey Lieutenant" I said getting onto the bed and getting next to her taking the magazine out of her hand then throwing it on the floor. A small giggle escaped her lips.

I climbed on top of her, placing a small peck on her lips which quickly turned into a make out session what then turned into me in only my boxers and Cath completely naked. Just as I was about to kiss her again my phone started to ring the caller ID saying 'James Rollins'.

_***phone call***_

_**S: is everything okay?**_

_**J: yeah it's just Jake won't go to sleep he wants you and Cath**_

_**S: okay, how's grace?**_

_**J: she's find I think she's being asleep a couple of times**_

_**S: okay I will come and pick them both up**_

_**J: are you sure?**_

_**S: yeah that's not fair on you guys if he isn't sleeping**_

_**J: okay**_

_***end of phone call***_

"Is everything okay?" Cath asked her voice filled with concerned

"Jake won't sleep" I said slipping some cargo pants and a shirt on. When I got downstairs jerry had fallen asleep in the chair again. I slipped on some flip flops and opened the door then closed it behind me. I grabbed my car keys from my back pocket which were left in from earlier.

Getting in the car I switched the engine on then put my seat belt on. I was about to reverse onto the road then Cath came running out wearing my shirt still but it was tucked into some of her sleep shorts. She got into the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on.

"I left Jerry a note in case he woke up" she said pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

"You're cute" I said smiling at her, then reversed the truck out onto the road. The drive over to Caths mom and dad's hotel was silent apart from the radio that might as well of been on mute. We pulled into a space in the parking lot.

"You staying here or you coming, but I could really use your help because I don't know the room number" I said smiling at her.

"Yeah I'll come" she said taking her seat belt off I took mine off as well, then opened the door and got out of the car Cath did the same. We walked into the lobby then Cath pressed the button for the elevator. The lobby was huge it had a bar, some couches and a flat screen tv. The whole place was lit up by a massive glass chandelier, a quiet 'ding' sound and the elevator doors opened and me and Cath stepped in.

"This place is-" I was cut off by Catherine's lips pressed against mind. Our lips moving in sync then the doors opened again. We pulled away from each other, Cath sighed and stepped out and walked towards the room number 37. We stopped and Cath softly hit the door with her knuckles, the door opened within seconds Caths mom opened the door then Jake came running towards us. He practically jumped into Caths arms yelling "mommy"

Went inside and grace was sat on the couch, I sat next to her then Cath sat next to me with Jake on her lap.

"Why aren't you sleeping mr?" I asked him softly poking his belly.

"I'm not tired daddy"


	6. Chapter 6 guns and football tickets

**Catherine's POV **

**Shopping mall.**

**12:56pm.**

**The day before Father's Day**

"Mommy I bored can we go home yet?" Jake whined before taking another sip of his juice.

"No baby, we still have to get your daddy something for Father's Day" I said giving him a small smile.

"Why?" He questioned , he had chocolate smeared all over his face, then he wiped it off with his sleeve.

"No Jake, now look your shirt is messy" I said gently pulling his hand away from his mouth.

"Anyway, shall we go then baby?" I asked Jake nodded his head. I stood up from the table and he jumped off of his chair, he grabbed hold of my hand. We walked out of Starbucks.

"Mommy can you carry me, I tired" Jake said his voice sounded sweet and innocent his arms in the air waiting for me to pick him up.

"See I told your daddy you should still have a stroller" I said while picking him up we went into the store.

"Daddy told me he needs that" Jake said pointing towards a gun store.

"No baby you can't buy daddy a gun" I said laughing at him. He looked really confused.

"Wait I have an idea what you could get him" I said and we walked out of that store and into a different one like 6 stores away. Then there was nothing worth getting him from that store so we went somewhere else.

**Steve's POV **

**McGarrett home.**

**Father's Day **

**06:53am.**

"Daddy wake up" Jake yelled running into the bedroom and diving onto the bed right in the middle of me and Catherine. He had a small thin package wrapped up in some camouflage paper, he held it close to him it had a card taped to it and it was clear that Jake wrapped it because it was practically covered in tape.

"I'm awake" I said wiping my hand over my face and sat up, Jake getting under the covers he pulled them off of Catherine who was still asleep and that is probably because Jake would not sleep last night because he was too excited to give me my present. I started to open it but he stopped me.

"No you have to wait until mommy wakes up" he yelled. But Catherine started stirring in her sleep she made a little groaning noise and she turned over.

"What are you doing up so early chick?" She asked Jake, she sat up and pulled him onto her lap and she pulled them both closer to me.

"Okay mummy's awake now can I open it?" I sake but he shook his head in disagreement.

"The card first daddy" he said taking the tightly wrapped present away from me. I nodded and opened the card inside it said;

_To daddy._

_Happy daddy's day,_

_I love you, lots and lots._

_Jake :) _

"You wrote this all by yourself?" I asked him. I looked at him a massive smile on his face.

"Yep, mommy only told me how to spell them" he said, I looked at Catherine she looked so proud of him.

"Here you go" Jake said handing the present back to me. I tried opening it but there was too much tape on it, it was practically impossible to open.

"I'm going to have to slice it open" I said with a little laugh, Jake looked really confused but really comfy in his moms arms. Catherine really was the best mom ever Jake was a lucky kid he has a huge family even if weren't all blood related we all treat each other like family and we all love each other. I grabbed my small knife from the draw in my bed side table, I cut a small bit of tape and it all started to unwrap. When all the tape was gone I took the paper away and it revealed some tickets to a Redskins football game. I couldn't stop my self from smiling I looked at Jake he was smiling and so was Cath.

"Mommy I need to give him the other one" Jake whispered but he didn't do it very we'll because I heard everything he said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that one good memory chick" Catherine said and she put Jake on the bed and walked over to her wardrobe and got a smallish rectangle box out, it was clear Cath had wrapped this one because it only had a small amount of tape on and it was extremely neat. She passed the box to me.

"Mommy wouldn't let me touch that present she said it's too dangerous for me" Jake said pointing to the box. I unwrapped it and that revealed a brown box I opened that and it was a shiny black gun, the one I was going to get the other week but I didn't and how did they know I wanted it? Oh yeah Jake was with me when I was going to buy it.

"Thank you little man" I said ruffling his short dark brown hair.

"It's ok" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"And thank you" I said to Cath and placing a small kiss on her lips. Jake still had his arms around me.

"Why are you saying thank you to me you're not my dad" she said with a smile, but she soon kissed me again.

"Okay so who am I going to take to the football game with me, seeing as there are 3 tickets?" I asked holding them up. Jakes hand shot up nearly hitting Catherine in the face.

"Me, me pick me" Jake yelled.

"Okay so you and me but we still have one more ticket" I said and bot of us looked at Catherine. She just shook her head.

"Nope, no way am I going to watch that cra- rubbish team play" she said correcting herself because Jake would repeat it we have had that incident before.

"Please mommy" Jake whined.

"Nope" she said shaking her head again.

"Okay, hey Jake why don't we ask uncle Danno" I said and as soon as I said that Jake nodded so quick.

"Okay so it's you me and Uncle Danno, because your mom is boring"I said knowing that would wind her up.

"I am not boring I just despise that team and you know it" Cath said, the corners of her mouth curving into a small smile.

"Okay" I said.

**_The End._**


	7. Chapter 7 fireworks and I love you

**I know 4th July has already been but I just had this idea and really wanted to write about it I hope you like it and if you haven't already you should read my other Steve, Cath and Jake one shots.**

**_Steve's POV_**

**_Waikiki beach._**

**_09:59pm_**

"I can't believe Danny couldn't make it" Chin said as Jake covered his feet in sand.

"Yeah he couldn't make it, Gracie has been talking about this for weeks because it is Jake's first 4th july party" I said as Catherine picked Jake up and put him on her lap because he looked really tired.

"I wonder what he's doing" Kono said from the seat next to Cath.

"I honestly don't give a shit because it's his loss we should all be having a good time but here we are talking about the short little Jersy boy" I said and Catherine and Mary slapped me at the same time when i said 'shit'.

"Steve do you not remeber the last time you swore in front of him?" Catherine questioned, Kono started to laugh and leaned her head on Adam's shoulder and he interwined their fingers.

"Yeah he got a boring lecture off of you" I said smirking at her she just scoweld at me. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head and whispered 'i love you' in her ear her frown quickly turned into a smile she quickly captured my lips.

"You want me to hold Jake for you guys?" Grover joked but turned away when i stuck my middle finger up at him and pulled away from Cath.

"How did you do that daddy?" Jake asked while trying to push all of his fingers down but he couldn't.

"Jake no don't even try to do what your daddy just did because he's naughty" Catherine said poking my thigh.

"Mommy why are we even here? I'm bored I want to go home" he whined, Chin threw me a longboard and he gave Cath one too.

"Because we are going to watch some fireworks chick" Catherine told Jake while she opened her beer. I sat down in the chair next to them both, Joan came running up to me holding a shell.

"Look what I found uncle Steve" she said excitedly while holding it up in front of me.

"Wow that's big Joan" I said picking her up and putting her on my lap.

"What are you doing Joan he's my daddy not yours" Jake snapped at her.

"Hey, Jake no don't talk to her like that she is your cousin and she is only sat on your daddy's lap you're sat on mine so what's the problem? Say sorry now" Catherine said to Jake with a stern voice, Joan just looked at me her eyes looked sad but tired at the same time. Mary came over to us, with another shell in her hand and gave it to Joan.

"I'm sorry Joan" Jake said and she just smiled.

"Mommy when are we going home?" Joan asked Mary, Chin turned around a smile on his face.

"Where did I just hear that?" He said looking at Jake with a smile on his face Jake just giggled.

"Did we miss the fireworks?" I familiar Jersey accent shouted.

"Nah bruh still waiting on them" Chin replied as the small blonde man stood next to Chin, Gracie on his right and Amber on his left.

"Uncle Dan Dan"Jake yelled and practically leaped off of Cath's lap and ran towards Danny and hugged his leg. Danny pulled Jake off of him and picked him up.

"Hey buddy" Danny said then put him down, he ran back to Cath and sat on her lap again.

"Hey Gracie" Cath said and Gracie walked and sat next to her.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" I said and Danny just glared at me.

"I wasn't but Amber and Grace really wanted to come so we did, why Steven is that a problem?" He snapped, and sat down on a chair with Amber still by his side.

"No it's not a problem it was just a question Daniel" I said then the dark night sky lit up with red, white and blue fireworks. I handed Joan to Mary and Jake looked at me and pointed up at the sky.

"You like it Jake?" I asked Cath looked at us both and smiled.

"It's really loud" he said covering his ears with his small hands.

''Happy 4th July Lieutenant I love you" I whispered before placing a kiss on her soft pink lips.

"I love you too Commander" she whispered and kissed me again. When we pulled away from each other I looked up at the sky and the fireworks spelled out 'America'. The fireworks carried on for another 10 minutes and when they were over Grace turned around and looked at Jake.

"Jake did you like your first 4th July fireworks?" She asked Jake nodded his head then turned to Catherine.

"Mommy can we go home now?" He asked and finished his sentence with a big yawn.

"Yeah baby we can but if we go home you have to go to bed" Catherine said knowing he would change his mind straight away.

"No I'm okay, daddy where's Joan?" He asked looking around trying to find her.

"Joan went home with auntie Mary" I said and his expression changed quickly.

"I'm tired mommy" he whined.

"Okay let's go home then" I said and Catherine looked at me and smiled. I stood up and then took Jake off of Caths lap and got him into my arms. She grabbed the bag with all of jakes things in.

"Bye uncle Dan Dan" Jake said leaning over to Danny and giving him a hug.

"Bye Jake" Danny said, I put him down and he ran over to Grace and gave her a hug then Chin, then Kono, then Grover and Adam then Leilani. He ran back to Catherine and she picked him up I took the bag off of her and we turned to walk to the car.

"Bye guys" I said and waved at them.

"See you guys tomorrow" Catherine said then we walked to the car by the time we got to the car Jake was already asleep in her arms. She put him in his car seat and I got into the drivers seat and within seconds Catherine was by my side again.

"I really do love you Catherine" I said and kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you too Steve so much" she replied and we sat there for a second in silence until she turned the radio on and I switched on the engine and turned to look at Jake.

"I think we need to get him home" I said smiling at her she nodded in agreement. I put my foot on the gas pedal and we drove away from the beach.

"I had fun tonight" Cath said breaking the silence between us apart from the quiet radio playing.

"Yeah me too it was good" I smiled at her.

**The End**

**Don't forget to review**.


	8. Chapter 8 Catherines Birthday

**Steves POV.**

**Honolulu mall.**

**01**:**45pm**

"Jake what do you want to eat?" I asked him, he kept trying to get his hand out of mine.

"Can we get a McDonald's daddy?" He asked looking up at me.

"Really, you always want that Jake" I smiled then we headed towards McDonald's.

"Uncle Dan Dan" Jake yelled when we saw him and Gracie sat in McDonald's, Danny was stuffing his face with a burger and Grace was eating her chips. I placed the bags on the empty seat next to Grace.

"Hey Jakey" Danny said with a mouthful of food.

"You want chicken nuggets Jake?" I asked, he looked at me and nodded his head. I went to order the food and went to the table Danny and Grace were sat at. I placed the happy meal in front of Jake.

"You aren't going to eat all of that are you Jake" Danny smiled, Jake giggled and nodded his head.

"Uncle Steve since when do you eat McDonald's? I thought you only eat healthy food" Grace giggled.

"It's you 3 and your Auntie Caths fault" I smiled at her, then Jake squealed.

"Woah Jake shhh, what's wrong buddy?" I asked him, he started to cry. He jumped off of the seat next to Danny and ran round the table to me. I picked him up and sat him on my lap.

"I burned my mouth daddy" he said after he calmed down.

"Awh Jake, let me take a look" I said, he shook his head and buried his face in my shirt.

"No I want mommy" he mumbled then started to cry again.

"Okay let's go then" I said, standing up with him in my arms and the bags in my spare hand.

"Hey Danny could you put this in the trash please?" I asked he just nodded.

"Bye Grace" Jake said tearily. I felt him wave at her over my shoulder.

***30 minutes later***

"Hey, did my boys have fun?" Cath asked as she walked out of the kitchen with a few of Jake's toys, she placed them on the coffee table. Jake ran from my side to her.

"Hey Jakey, did you have fun with daddy?" she asked and he shook his head then nodded then shook his head again.

"What we had a lot of fun until you burnt your tongue Jake" I smiled at him but he just frowned.

"What? are you okay baby?" she asked her voice full of concern. She picked him up.

"He's fine he's just hurt his mouth, for the thousandth time this week, seriously Jakey you need to be more careful" I said then Jake buried his face in the crook of Caths neck.

"Jake it's okay, what's wrong baby?" She asked.

"Daddy's mean to me" he whimpered, his face still in her neck.

"Daddy's not being mean to you, he just told me that you've burned your mouth" she said softly, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"Cath I'm just going to take these up stairs, have you had anything to eat?" I asked her she shook her head.

"Okay I need to go to the store do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"Ummm we need some bread and can you get something for dinner tonight please?" She asked with a smile on her face, Jake made a sniffling noise which made Cath laugh. He lifted his head up and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Daddy can I have some candy?" He asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll get you some candy but you can't eat it until after dinner okay?" I told him.

"Okay" he nodded, Cath was smirking at me.

***2 hours later***

**Catherine's POV **

**In the back yard.**

"Steve, Jake, dinner is ready" I called, they were on the private beach digging in the sand, well Jake was Steve was sat behind him looking out at the ocean.

"Quick daddy" Jake yelled, he stood up and ran towards the house. When he reached the kitchen he tripped up and smashed his chin on the tiled floor. As soon as he hit the floor he started crying.I shot up from where I was sat and Steve wasn't far behind him and he ran towards him too. I picked him up and blood was pouring from his chin.

"Steve look at his chin" I said trying to stay calm even though I knew Steve could tell I was extremely worried and he was too, but he was doing a better job a keeping calm than me. Jake was still crying the bleeding had slowed down a little because Steve was holding a paper towel on it.

"I don't think this is going to stop bleeding anytime soon" he said.

"We need to take him to the ER Steve" I said the panic now clear in my voice. Steve grabbed his key from the counter.

"Shhh Jakey it's okay" I said holding a fresh paper towel on his chin.

"Mommy it hurts" he said through tears.

"I know baby I know, but we're going to get it better" I said kissing the top of his head.

***20 minutes later***

**Steve's POV**

**Hospital**

"Okay it looks like this is going to have to be glued up Jake" the nurse said, gently stroking Jakes cheek to keep him calm. He was sat on Cath's lap on a bed in the nurses office.

"Daddy I'm scared" he sniffled.

"It's okay you don't need to be scared, they are going to fix your chin buddy and if you're a good you can eat as much of mommys birthday cake as you want" I said the nurse came back in the room, Catherine was smiling at me.

"But you have to save some for me" she laughed.

"Okay Jake this is going to sting a little for a second but it won't hurt" the nurse said sitting down in front of Jake. He turned to look at Cath he's face looked so worried.

"It's okay Jakey it's okay" she whispered kissing the top of his head and pulling him closer to nurse glued his chin up quite quickly.

"Okay this should heal within 5-10 days so you can make an appointment for about 10 days just to check his chin has healed properly" she said while writing on a piece of paper.

"And if you could give this to them at the front desk when you make the appointment, it's just to tell them that he doesn't need any medication for his chin" she said handing the paper to me.

"Thank you" I said taking the paper off of her. We walked towards the front desk to make the appointment.

***The next day (Catherine's birthday)***

**Still Steves POV **

**6:45am**

"Mommy quick wake up its your birthday!" Jake was on the end of the bed jumping up and down.

"10 more minutes Jakey" she mumbled her eyes still closed, her cheek still squashed into the pillow.

"But mommy it's your birthday you have to open your presents and then we can eat cake" he sat down then crawled in between me and Cath.

"Jake why don't we let mommy sleep some more and we can go make her breakfast, yeah?" I suggested, a smile crept across her face.

"Do you want cake for your breakfast mommy?" Jake asked, he sounded quite serious.

"Jake I can't have cake for my breakfast" she laughed sitting up.

"Why?"

"Mommy doesn't want cake" I said standing up off of the bed.

"C'mon mommy you need to open you gifts" Jake yelled jumping off of the bed and running towards the stairs.

"You know what he really does know how to nearly give me a heart attack" she said standing up.

"Yep, woah what are you doing?" I said holding my hand out as if to say stop.

"Going to um" she cleared her throat. "I'm going to eat some pancakes that you are going to make for me" she smiled then leaned up to peck my lips.

"Okay Cath we should probably go down there before he opens your gifts for you" I laughed.

"Mommy are you coming?" Jake yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm coming Jakey" she answered.

"Wait" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to me. "I forgot to say happy birthday" I whispered then kissed her.

"I love you" she said, then she started walking downstairs.

"Mommy!" Jake yelled again.

"Jake shh I'm right in front of you" she said softly, with a smile on her face.

"Sit there" Jake ordered pointing to the couch.

"Okay mr bossy pants" she laughed.

After about 10 minutes she finished opening her presents and cards.

"Hey Cath for the record I love you too"


	9. Chapter 9 fights

**Steve's POV**

**McGarrett/Rollins home.**

"Hey Steve don't forget that i am going out with Kono and some of her cousins tonight" Cath said walking into the kitchen with Jake slouwly behind her.

"What, i told you a few days ago that i was going out with a few of my old SEAL buddys" I said chewing on my bottom lip.

"Are you kidding me Steve I've had this planned for weeks and its too late to get somebody to look after him" she snapped.

"So have I, and we can't reschedule because they're only here for today and their leave ends tomorrow" I snapped back.

I have a feeling that this is going to turn into a huge fight. I looked into her eyes she looked angry and upset all at the same time.

"Daddy why are you shouting at mommy?" Jake asked.

"I'm not" I snapped at him but I didn't mean to speak to him like that, he started to cry before he ran out of the room.

"Well done Steve now look what you've done" Catherine said before she followed him out of the room. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

I heard them walking down the stairs and into the living room. Jake started talking.

"Are you and daddy going to leave me?" He asked sobbing.

"What baby no we love you so much why would we ever leave you" Cath said, she sounded like she was about to cry aswell.

"Because Ma-Ma-Max's mommy and daddy fighted and now he has 2 house" I heard Jake say. I stood up from where I was sat and walked into the room. They both looked at me Catherine had tears in her eyes and Jake had stopped crying.

"I'll go tell Kono I can't make it" she said.

"No it's fine go you don't really go out much" I said.

"No, like you said your friends are only here for tonight you should go" she said sounding pissed off.

"Catherine stop being pathetic, I said you should go" I snapped loosing my temper.

"How am I being pathetic when all I said was that you should go because you don't get to see them very often" she snapped back.

"Oh for god sake you're being pathetic by carrying this fucking thing on" I yelled. I have never shouted at her like that before. Jake was in his room playing with his toys. She looked up at me with sad eyes then back at her hands which were on her lap before going upstairs.

"Cath I'm sorry I didn't -" I said before she cut me off.

"Just go Steve" she shouted, it was clear in her voice that she was about to cry.

I walked out of the door slamming it behind me. I jumped into the truck and drove around for about half an hour to clear my mind it didn't work. Then my phone started to ring.

_"Mcgarrett"_

_"Steve we caught a case" Chin said._

_"Okay I'm on my way"_

_"No Catherine?" He asked._

_"I'm out and she's at home" I said._

_"Oh okay" he said then hung up._

As soon as I hung up Chin sent me a text with all the details. When I arrived Cath was already there. She glanced at me quickly but then turned away. Kono came up to me and filled me in on the case.

"Okay so all we know is that she is 26 and she is called Kendall Kuoki and she has one son called Jamie Kuoki" she finished.

"Okay so she's a single mom why would anyone want to hurt her?" I questioned.

"I don't know" she sighed before walking over to Cath.

I went over to my truck and leaned against the bonnet.

"What's up with you?" Danny asked, he stood next to me.

"Me and Cath had a big argument, I yelled at her and I've never ever yelled at her before and I'm sure she's being crying and I can't do anything about it because she doesn't want to speak to me" I told him.

"Well she's going to have to speak to you soon because you share an office" he said, before Kono shouted us over.

"Okay so Max said that she was used as a punching bag before she was shot in the abdomen" Kono said.

"Okay Kono and Chin I need you guys to go and ask the neighbours if they heard or saw anything, Danny I need you to go check on her kid and Catherine I need you to go back to the office and do a background check on her." I finished.

Kono gave Cath a ride to the office and I drove Danny's car. Cath was there before me, she was stood at the smart table looking at Kendall's background.

"Did you find anything?" I asked her, she just turned and looked at me.

"No, not yet" she said her voice nearly a whisper.

"Okay, do you want me to help you?" I asked and she just shook her head.

I didn't say anything else I just walked into our office. She followed about 10 minutes later. I could feel her looking at me.

"Cath I'm sorry" I said softly.

She stood up and walked over to me.

"It's okay" she whispered, she sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"No it's not okay Cath I was being stupid I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" I said and she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Shut up and kiss me" she whispered with a smile.

Our lips crashed together, moving in sync her hands on my cheeks. We quickly pulled away when somebody cleared their throat. Danny was stood there.

"Well at least you guys made up" he laughed before walking out of the room.

**The end**.


	10. Chapter 10 Tummyache

**_Catherine's POV_**

**_Five-0 HQ_**

"Okay so where was this guy seen last?" I asked, we were all stood around the smart table.

"Well according to our friend Oliver he last saw him at-" Kono stopped speaking when my phone started ringing. Looking at the caller id.

"Sorry I have to take this its Jakes school" I said pressing the answer button.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but Jake is at the nurses office and he isn't feeling well, he is saying that his stomach is hurting him" the woman said.

"Okay I'm coming to pick him up" I said before hanging up and walking back over to Kono.

"Is everything okay?" Kono asked.

"Jake has a stomachache and he's in the school nurses office" I said and Steve, Danny and Chin walked through the glass door, and of course Steve was the only one who was covered in blood.

"Steve what happened, you're not hurt are you?" I asked in a worried tone, he just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey Steve why don't you tell her what happened" Danny said patting him on the shoulder and Steve winced a little. Chin came and stood with me and Kono.

"You two are going to love this" Chin whispered.

"Nothing happened a guy got shot so I used my shirt to help stop the bleeding" he said glaring at Danny.

"No after that" Danny laughed.

"Oh... Um... Yeah... I chased the guy who shot him, down the beach and um..." He paused.

"He stood on a small child's sandcastle and stole his spade to hit the guy on the damn head" Danny sighed.

"Are you being serious Steve" Kono laughed, I just shook my head.

"Anyway I'm going to pick Jakey up" I said grabbing my car keys from the smart table.

"What? Why? Is he okay?" Steve questioned clearly worried about Jake.

"I think he will be okay, he said his tummy hurts" I reassured him.

**_*Jakes school*_**

I walked over to the desk where a woman was sat. "Are you Jake McGarretts mom?" She asked.

"Yeah where is he?" I asked, she stood up from the chair she was sat on.

"I'll go get him for you, he just went back to get his bag" she smiled before she walked through a door.

She came back about five minutes later with Jake following her.

"Mommy" he said, but he didn't say it how he normally does he's normally really happy and he shouts it but he didn't so he really must be sick.

"Hey my little boy, how you feeling?" I asked him, I picked him up and started walking to the car.

"My tummy hurts mommy" he said nearly in tears, "where's daddy?" He whimpered.

"He's at work baby do you want to see him?" I asked him, he nodded slowly before laying his head on my shoulder.

**_*10 minutes later at hq*_**

"Jakey" Steve said with a smile on his face, Jake had his head on my shoulder again.

"Daddy" Jake said in a tired voice, leaning over toward Steve.

"Wow Jake I can feel the heat coming from your face" Steve said placing a had on Jakes forehead.

"I know I think he's coming down with a fever" I said looking at Jake.

"Why don't you take him down to Max, I'm sure he won't mind" Kono suggested, I looked at Steve and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go" he said pointing to the glass door, we walked towards it Jake was still in Steve's arms.

_***Max's office***_

"Okay Commander Mcgarrett, Lieutenant Rollins he seems just have a fever nothing that a bit of medicine can't fix, he should be as good as new in a few days" Max explained, Jake was sat on my lap and his head was resting on my shoulder his head was really warm.

"Thank you so much Max" I said standing up, Steve stood up at the same time as me and took Jake from my arms.

"No problem Catherine, I'm happy to help" Max smiled, we walked out of his office.

"Shall we take him to my moms?" Steve asked Jake shook his head, then put his head back on Steve's shoulder.

"No I want to stay with mommy" he mumbled before he was near enough asleep.

"Okay baby, we will go home" I whispered before kissing his head.

**_The End._**

**_Also happy Easter for yesterday._**


End file.
